Human Heart, Metal Soul
by Anime Junkie
Summary: Otaru and his marionettes meet three very strange boys, Koji, Ryo, and the strangest of all Gawl. Soon Otaru and the others will find out why their so strange.(x-over w/ Generator Gawl, and SMJ)*I added descriptions and links, go to them for info*
1. Default Chapter

Human Heart, Metal Soul  
  
By: The Anime Junkie  
(Notes: This is an x-over fic that I've wanted to do for the longest time. It's between the god-like anime Generator Gawl, and the oh-so-loved Saber Marionette J. I'm not sure exactly how far I'll take this one, I guess it'll depend on free time, and SUPPORT! As in a review once and a while people, damn it ain't that hard. Even a few words of criticism, don't bother flaming (it just shows the world how ignorant you are and ends up as laughing material for all us real fic writers. I don't own either of these animes or their characters, so please don't eat or sue my poor ass...)(Ps: I got some complaints about not describing the characters enough, and making it seem fast paced, but I wanted it that way. That's how Generator Gawl starts. but here's a web site that has some images and explains the plot a bit, http://www.virtue.nu/aikousha/september2007/index.html. Or try http://www.geocities.com/gawlwithlove/. And I'll work on their description in the chapter. And I'll work on the spelling Luvweaver, alright?)  
  
Chapter one: Arrival!  
  
BLAM! Another plasma bolt had just illuminated the sky. One of the worst storms recorded just came out of now-where near Japoness. Then a bolt of light much different than that of any plasma bolt crashed into the ground. "Koji! What's going on!" Who ever was with him was as in just as much of a hurry to get out of there. "I don't know, but Gawl's still out of commission so defense wise we're on our own!" The short haired one was helping support their fallen comrade. "Let's move we can't be sure if any one already here won't be friendly!" They began to move as quickly as they could with their main line of defense down. They didn't make it far when they were confronted by an unknown group of women in orange kimono's and carrying battle spears.  
  
"Hey! We mean no harm please let us pass!" The cries of the young blond haired man didn't even seem to register to them. Two different from the rest of them appeared, "Stop whoever you are, you are not cleared to enter Japoness! If you do not leave now we will be forced to deal with you!" Koji was tired of them just standing there commanding them to leave when they were obviously in need of medical attention for their friend. "Your in no position to stop us, please just let us pass! We need to get medical attention for our friend here!" The two sentries once again paid no heed to their requests. "They must be spies! Orange Blossoms advance!" The group of women launched forward with more speed than any normal woman had, Koji and Ryo noticed this quickly. "Ryo we have no choice, put Gawl somewhere safe!" The sentries were quiet amazed to see the long, green haired boy generate electricity and then change into something they had never seen or fought against in their lives.  
  
With a strange reverberating sound the now armored boy dashed forward striking an Orange Blossom causing it to launch backward, exploding when it hit a tree. His pony tail was now long, jagged, and looked like a whip. His body was covered in greenish armor, with a red object glowing on his chest. His eyes were now covered with a piece or armor that came down to protect them. He continued punching, kicking, and smashing his way threw them. The few that were left circled him, "Ryo...ryo...ryo...." The generated version of Koji bellowed, soon there was another flash of light and the other boy dashed forward. He quickly disarmed one of them and took another two out by throwing the weapon he'd obtained from the first. This one was covered in blue and gray armor, while not having a jagged pony tail, he did have thick armor that resembled the shape of his hair on his head. His armor seemed to be a bit thicker, making him just a bit slower than the other.  
  
Once all the Orange Blossoms had been disposed of Tamasaburo and Baiko examined the two, creatures, they had before them. One was green and seemed to be very offensive, the other was blue and a bit more defensive looking. "I believe we may have to handle this ourselves..." The gray haired woman said to her partner. Before she could answer back the green monster crashed into her knocking her back ward, while swinging at the gray haired one only to miss. He barely evade a powerful lunging stab from her and jumped behind the two were his partner, the blue one, had a person over his shoulder. Before Tamasaburo and Baiko could react they had disappeared into the storm again. "We must not yet this incident go with out increasing security around castle Japoness." They both dashed off back toward the castle to inform Lorelei that they may have intruders into Japoness.  
  
In an ally way two figures let a third slump down against a wall, there were two quick bursts of light. Breathing hard, "What...what were those Koji...?" His partner slowly looked over to him and began to think. "If, I had to guess Ryo, I'd say they were combat androids...They moved far to fast to be human, and they weren't generators. When I smashed one I saw metal parts inside." After a moment of silence, a third voice quietly made itself known. "Having too much fun with out me guys..?" Koji and Ryo looked over at their friend Gawl, "Well you looked so cute napping, we didn't want them to disturb you." Koji said sarcastically. Gawl just kind of smiled and got up slowly, "Well I think I'm almost alright now." Ryo decided to voice his opinion in the matter, "Well you look like hell Gawl...". "And so do the both of you, now lets find a place to eat!"  
  
At the restaurant Otaru's three bruised and tattered looking boys walked inside and sat in a corner booth. "Koji did you see all those lifeless chicks out there, I'm beginning to think were ever we are now has only men and android women." Ryo asked. Koji thought about it for a second, "Perhaps, I know for a fact all the women we've seen so far are called marionettes, I heard a man talking about them trying to sell one. Apparently their are no real women left on this planet." Right as Koji had finished his hypothesis a waitress in a loose whit shirt and a yellow bandana walked up. "Hi! I'm Lime, what can I get you?" They looked over at her. "Um, excuse me miss, but are there others that can think and act like you do?" Lime smiled childishly. "Just me, Cherry, Bloodberry, Luchs, and Panther." Koji looked at Ryo who did the same back.  
  
"Um, can we have the special please?" Gawl asked before Koji or Ryo could respond. "Sure!" Lime said as she ran back into the kitchen. "Cherry three specials!" A smaller more refined looking girl Looked over to her from the counter. "Alright Lime." Koji, after scowling at Gawl, looked around and listened to the few conversations that were going on to learn more. From what he was hearing the fight with those two guards and their minions was already heard of. That and this man Otaru was the one who looked after these few robotic women that could think and feel. His thoughts were interrupted by a taller red haired marionette, "Here you guys go! Boy what happened to you guys, you look thrashed."  
  
"Uh, we ran into those people who fought with the palace guard." Bloodberry looked amazed, "Wow, you guys must be lucky we heard that they gave Tamasaburo and Baiko a hard time." Ryo decided it was his turn to place a fable. "Well they just kinda roughed us up a bit then ran. But we are all new here we didn't know which way to go after we ran into them, we almost didn't make it here, and now we need a place to stay. But we only have enough money for these meals. Do you know of any one who'd let us stay for free tonight?" Bloodberry Looked at them for a second and thought. "Well our master Otaru is a really nice guy I'm sure he wouldn't want us to just leave you with no place to go, so I think you can stay here."  
  
Right as they were about to thank her Gawl decided to voice his opinion, decidedly on the food. "Oh man! This is so go-o-od! Koji, Ryo, you both have to try this, it just melts in your mouth!" As Gawl was rambling on, and they were eating, most of the other people had left for the night. The other marionettes came in and sat down to talk to the three. "Oh, hello my name is Cherry." Gawl looked at her and sniffed deeply. "So your the one who made all that delicious food!" Cherry blushed a bit, "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't as good as you say..." Ryo smiled at her, "Gawl's a food fanatic, but it actually was very good miss." All three nodded at once, and Cherry blushed more, and went into one of her Otaru fantasies. "Um, does she always do that?" Gawl asked. "Only when she's thinking of Otaru. By the way, I'm Bloodberry," She shook their hands, noting that Gawl had a strong grip, "and I think you met Lime already.  
  
"WEEE! Did some one call me!" Lime ran in yelling excitedly. "No, Lime now settle down." Bloodberry told her. Luchs and Panther walked in a bit after Lime. "Who're they?" Panther asked sounding very snooty. "That's right we haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Koji, that's Ryo, and my very unintelligent friend here is Gawl." Gawl shot Koji a glare, while the marionettes just laughed. When they were talking Luchs had gone to get Otaru, who walked in with her. "Hi, I'm Otaru, I'm glad you guys are all right. From what I was told you had a run in with some guys that Tamasaburo and Baiko wanted to take care of. I also can guess that you need a place to stay, and I welcome you to stay here if you want." Koji and Ryo both smiled while Gawl yawned  
  
They talked with Otaru and his marionettes a bit more. After a room was prepared for them they decided to turn in, saying they were tired from weathering the storm. They were all trying to go to sleep, even Otaru and his marionettes were asleep already. Gawl laid there quietly breathing, when his ear twitched. He sat up quickly, looking outside the window narrow eyes. Koji looked over, "Gawl, see if you can take care of it fast, if we need to we'll cover it here." With that in mind Gawl opened the window and left it open only a crack, and a second later was gone. "Hopefully, Gawl can handle what ever they've sent this time..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooh, how'd ya like it eh? Mail comments or reviews to me or just fill them out on FF.net, alright? Cause I want more than 4 reviews for this one! Next time on H.H.M.S.-   
  
"HI! I'm Lime, our guests sure are funny. Especially Gawl, he's as hungry as me! But strange fights have been taking place in Japoness! Tama-Chan and Baiko-Chan say it's some kinda of monster! Otaru I love you!" 


	2. Monster!

Human Heart, Metal Soul  
  
By: The Anime Junkie  
(Notes: Back once again...I actually got a good review (sorta), so now I actually have to add on to the story. Any one who actually cares about that can thank Sachiko for her review. Any way since, this time It won't be as fast paced (due to people not getting that it was supposed to be that way). As always I don't own either of these animes or their characters. So please to eat or sue my poor ass......please? One other note Gawl's generated form is really hard to describe here's an address that shows it in better detail.  
http://www.geocities.com/gawlwithlove/images/generatorschematics.jpg)  
  
Chapter two: Monster!  
  
"Hopefully Gawl can handle it what ever they've sent this time...." Koji said as they looked Ryo looked out the window concerned. Gawl was dashing across roof tops, trying to pin point were his senses were trying to tell him the other generator was. Gawl didn't quite know why but, he could always sense whenever a generator was near by, almost as if he was an animal defending his territory. He suddenly stopped, he stared at the figure standing in front of him wearing a trench coat. "Ah, another flasher. Well if your as tiny under there as the last one you won't be a problem." Gawl said with a smirk. The form of the 'flasher' started shaking and sprouted two bladed whip-like arms. "Damn, another Cyclops generator...this time we could cause some damage.."   
  
The 'flasher' shook once more and this time the coast burst away revealing its large round main body and short legs. Its head was now basically one large yellow eye, and with a long black horn sticking out on both sides. Gawl knew it was better to start now before it gathered up its arms to swing at him so he himself began to generate. With a grunt electricity started to jump off parts of his body and smoke seemed to come out of now were surrounding him. With a loud echoing roar his generated form emerged from the smoke. His body was covered in much more armor than both Koji and Ryo combined. His face now looked like that of an armored insect but with a more human shape. It had a long jagged whip that seemed too flow back like a ponytail.  
  
His forearms were covered by an armor plating for defense, each shoulder had a long blade coming from it. His chest was covered in a thick plate of armor, with a bright red sphere in the middle, his legs too were armored with a blade coming from the side of each shin. Unfortunately for Gawl, the precious time it took for him to generate, was also enough time for the Cyclops to gather up it's arm and launch it in his direction. Gawl moved slightly to the side using the opportunity to get closer to it. The arm smashed into a wall raking its claws across the concrete, leaving long slash marks. Gawl jumped onto the Cyclops's chest and smashed his clawed hand into its eye, in an attempt to tear it out. A thick stream of blue blood sprayed from the wound.  
  
Gawl's generated form let out an echoing growl as he tried to crush it's smaller head. However Gawl didn't notice that it had gathered up it's other whip like arm. The hand shot forward and latched onto his torso. The Cyclops swung with all its might using the full length of its arm to smash Gawl into a stone courtyard wall. It gathered both it's arms back up and jumped after him. It was moving toward the wall when two women (as its A.I. told him) landed in front of him. "Baiko..." she paused, "...And her partner Tamasaburo..." Then both of them finished the opening statement they were so well known for. "Of the Japoness castle guard. Stop your rampage threw Japoness now!" The Cyclops had guessed their purpose, interfering with it's own.  
~~~~~  
Gawl wasn't eager to get back up but he knew he had too, the Cyclops generator was a lot smarter than the last one he had fought. His advanced senses told him that something else, two something's, as a matter of fact had started fighting with the other generator. He thought of using that as an opportunity to finish this fight before any one else became involved. He slid from underneath the rubble, and silently moved his way to an angle were he could see what was going on from behind the wall. What he saw nearly made him degenerate! Two women (who fit the descriptions that Koji and Ryo had described), were fending off the Cyclops!  
  
As Baiko lashed at it with her sword, Tamasaburo tried to analyze...whatever it was. "Baiko, the places between the blades on it's arms are it's weak points, sever them!" Her green haired partner nodded, she leapt forward only to have to duck and roll out of the way of it's arm. "That may be harder than previously thought." Tamasaburo dashed up behind it and swung her spear's blade threw the thin part of it's arm severing the entire length. The Cyclops made a strange cry and arched it's body back in pain. Baiko wasted no time in running and jumping over it's other arm and slashing into it's round body. They relaxed a bit when they saw it wasn't moving, Baiko sheathed her swords, and Tamasaburo relaxed her hold on her spear.  
  
"I think that should do it Tama--GAH!" Baiko's figure suddenly flew backwards, a large slash across her midsection. "What the..!" Tamasaburo managed to get out, when she realized what had happened, it obviously wasn't dead. Even with it's eye gone, an arm lost, and a huge cut threw it's body, it still was alive. Tamasaburo was about to charge when she heard a strange grunt that seemed to echo from no were, and a large animal flew by her. The animal shrouded in the shadow's of the Cyclops used all it's great speed and momentum to slam his clawed hand, and arm into the others body. With a strange (still echoing) growl it ripped something from the larger one. And with one final primitive roar and crushed the round red object in it's hand.  
  
Baiko was still out of commission, and Tamasaburo was desperately trying to think of a plan. Then with out warning the figure moved slightly, looking (or what appeared to be looking because she noticed it had no eyes) at her, then leaping away. She would have followed but her best interest was her partner's continued health. "What ever that creature was, it won't be around much longer." She said with a hint of anger as she gathered up her partner, and made way for the castle. Before she leapt away, she saw the body of the dead monster slowly melt away into nothingness. She resumed her exit, on her way she heard a faint voice, "I'm sorry I wasn't as affective as necessary in battle..." Baiko obviously having recovered to consciousness, or whatever form of it marionettes had.  
~~~~~  
Koji and Ryo were growing more worried and impatient, "Gawl doesn't usually take this long. Koji I'm beginning to get worried." Koji just looked at him, "Ryo, you're always worried about Gawl, even when he has indigestion." Ryo shot him a look back. Right when he was about to start arguing with Koji, they heard a thump outside the window. They looked at the dark window, after a small flash of light, it opened. And a very scuffed up Gawl came in threw it. "I think they're getting smarter." Was all he said before climbing into his bed and instantly falling asleep.  
  
The next morning Gawl woke up earlier than usual (even so, every one else was still already awake). He scratched his head, and yawned, his eyes were still barely open. He walked out of the room, and heard voices down the stairs. So naturally (well after smelling the food), he went downstairs. Once there he was greeted by 'good mornings' from a few people. Two he knew were, Koji and Ryo, the other's identities still eluded him in his partially conscious state. He sat and began eating the food set in front of him almost instantly (lets just say Cherry was lucky she didn't loose her hand). Cherry quickly pulled her hand back, noting to herself Gawl ate a lot like Lime. "Sorry about Gawl, he's really not a morning person." Ryo said apologetically. "Damn right! Specially when you gotta kick high-tech-tin-can-as...mghf" Gawl has his mouth covered by Koji. "He has strange dreams..." He said overly seriously.  
  
"Me too!" said Lime a she munched down her food in a way that practically mirrored Gawl. Otaru had already finished his breakfast, so he decided to turn on the television to watch some news. "~Late last night what has been reported as two large, very savage, animals, were sighted fighting near the Kasahari Apartments. Here we show you the claw marks left by one of the beasts..~" Otaru just starred in awe at the huge gashes in the stone wall. "Otaru, what could have done that...?" Lime asked wide eyed. "I don't know Lime, I've never seen anything like that." Cherry had been analyzing the claw marks and cross-referencing them to known animals of Terra 2. "They don't match any known animals prints Master Otaru." Luchs had been doing the same as Cherry but also checking the force required to do that. "It also seems that this thing can strike with about as much force as Blood berry or Panther, possibly more."  
  
"~Castle guards Baiko and Tamasaburo met with, and fought one of the beasts. They reported that it seemed not to have been born in nature, and looked very artificial.~" Panther was still fuming at the idea of an animal being as strong as her, while glaring at Luchs. All the while Ryo, Koji, and Gawl were very silent. Koji and Ryo looked to each other out of the corner of their eyes, almost psychically knowing they might have to be able to explain odd situations in the near future. "~The guards also noted that they two animals had a slight resemblance to the two they had sighted now more than a night before. They've also announced that people should stay in their homes after nightfall, in case of further incident....~"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next- "Hi, I'm Lime! Next time Gawl and his friends, move into an apartment close to here! Gawl's friends are kinda weird, they're acting all serious all the time. They're no fun, but Gawl is my new friend! But he's getting beat up a lot lately, I'm gonna help Tama-Chan and Baiko-Chan find this meanie!"  
  
Like, dislike? I WANT REVIEWS! Flames (if constructive) are fine, just gimme feed back, now! 


End file.
